


Daisy x Jemma Sexy Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Gym Sex, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of smutty stories involving Daisy and Jemma.Requests are welcome.





	1. List of Stories

On the list are:

  * ~~On the Bus on Daisy's first week~~
  * Training together gets flirty
  * Lust Inducer (Daisy accidentally drinks an experimental potion which makes you super horny)
  * Quake Sex (Daisy's powers come in useful in the bedroom)
  * Vampire AU (Daisy is the vampire)
  * Flatmate AU
  * Medieval AU



~~this~~ means finished


	2. Welcome to SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Jemma get to know each other a little more.

Skye was in her room on the Bus. When the awe of living on a massive stealth plane faded, Skye realized there wasn't much to do here she couldn't do back in her van. In fact, her room felt even more cramped than the van, if that was even possible. But that looked like it was going to change. Ward told her to get some sleep since he was going to start training her tomorrow. Which if anything made it impossible for her to sleep. Thankfully, she didn't have to not sleep alone. Jemma opened the door to her room, giving Skye a friendly smile.

"Hey." Skye greeted.

"Hey, Skye. Not sleeping?" Jemma replied. Skye shook her head. "Me neither. Humans were not built for flight, and we definitely weren't built for sleeping in the air."

"Technically, we weren't built at all." Skye corrected. Jemma did a small laugh as she sat on Skye's bed.

"That depends on who you ask." she added. "Bored?"

"Yep. I thought SHIELD would have more fun things to do." Skye admitted.

"It can be fun." Jemma started, sounding a bit offended. "You know, between the life or death stuff."

"So, what do you do for fun?" Skye asked, putting her laptop to the side.

"Uh, board games, lab research, research in the field. Me and Fitz keep up to date on the latest scientific discoveries." Jemma listed.

"Wow, that sounds exciting." Skye remarked. "Do you and Fitz do anything else together?"

"Like what?" Jemma asked. Skye raised her eyebrows suggestively and Jemma got the message, blushing and laughing from embarrassment. "Oh, no. God no. He's sweet, and my best friend, but no. Me and Fitz do not know each other like that."

"Huh. So what you're saying is, you're single?" Skye flirted, shifting closer to Jemma.

"Why are you so interested in my sex life?" Jemma asked. She didn't seem to get what Skye was hinting at just yet.

"Well, maybe I have my own ideas of fun. Ones that perhaps involve some moaning." Skye added.

"I guessed you were the 'free spirit' type." Jemma stated.

"Are you calling me a slut?" Skye remarked, slowly leaning towards Jemma.

"Would you like me to call you a slut?" Jemma responded. She was also leaning towards Skye.

"Gotta to admit, it sounds sexy in a British accent." Skye flirted again. Jemma laughed at the joke, and then their lips met. A soft kiss, then Skye moved in for a deeper kiss. She extended her tongue and felt Jemma doing the same. Skye, as the more experienced kisser, took charge. She pulled Jemma in and explored her mouth with her tongue. When she broke the kiss, Jemma sighed from arousal.

"Door.. close..." was all she could say.

"Good point." Skye agreed. She got up and closed the door. But before getting back onto the bed, she decided to be a bit naughty. She grabbed Jemma's hand and gently pulled her up to pin her against the wall, quickly going back in for a deeper kiss. Jemma seemed to have gotten over the shock of kissing Skye, because her hands started to explore. Skye felt her hands on her stomach, her boobs, her back, her legs, and her ass. Jemma seemed to like her ass, cause she gave it a good grab. Skye, however, was much more precise with her hands. She went right down Jemma's body, and put her right hand right down her pants. She was quite wet already. Jemma broke the kiss as Skye's skilled fingers went to work.

"Oh, blimey." Jemma moaned, grabbing onto Skye as the pleasure kept rising.

"First time?" Skye asked.

"Yeah the- fu- girls never took notice of me. Or the guys." Jemma blurted out.

"Their loss." Skye said. She went in to nibble on Jemma's ear and put another finger into her. Jemma grabbed onto her arm, trying to guide her to her sensitive areas. By now, she was just moaning and gasping. Skye kept at the same speed, allowing Jemma to get used to the sensation. When Jemma moved her arm faster, Skye took the hint and picked up the pace.

"Oh, fu- fu-" Jemma chanted before going back to moaning. That spurred Skye on. If she could just make Jemma say fuck once, it would be worth it. She could feel Jemma was close, so she concentrated on her G-spot. Jemma actually started to grind into her fingers, which seemed to send her over the edge. She screamed silently into Skye's ear, who responded with a few kisses on her neck. Skye removed her fingers and looked right into Jemma's eyes as she sucked them clean. She went in for another kiss until Jemma stopped her.

"Can I... uh, eat you?" she said.

"OK, yes, but we really need to work on your dirty talk." Skye sassed. That seemed to strike a nerve. Jemma pushed Skye onto her bed. Skye put herself at an angle on the bed to give her some space to lie her head down as she watched Jemma remove her trousers and pants simultaneously. "You ready to experiment, Simmons?"

Jemma laughed as she threw Skye's trousers away and spread her legs. Not feeling like foreplay, she dove right in. Skye bit her lower lip as Jemma went to work on her pussy. For her first time, she wasn't half bad. Skye soon realized Jemma has some stamina, as she licked and licked without coming up for breath. She did need a bit of guiding though.

"Up a bit. Up a bit. Just- fuck, right there." Skye remarked. She started to moan uncontrollably as Jemma found what Skye was leading her towards: her clit. Skye was now sweating from the pleasure. She laid her hand on Jemma's head, letting her do all the work. Suddenly, Jemma locked Skye in place and really picked up the pace. Skye bit down hard to stop herself from screaming the whole Bus down. When she got control of herself, she groaned loudly. "Holy shit. I'm gonna cum, Simmons."

Skye grabbed onto the bed and groaned with pleasure again, as she felt herself climax all over Jemma's mouth. When Jemma came up for breath, Skye didn't give her much time. She went in to kiss her again, stripping her of all her clothes. Jemma did the same to what was left of Skye's clothes. Her top and her bra both went as Jemma went to kiss her tits all over and grabbed her ass firmly.

"Now who's the slut?" Skye remarked. When they were both naked, Skye put Jemma down on the bed and crawled between her legs. She placed her hands on Jemma's hips and grinded into her.

"Fucking hell!" Jemma let out. Skye grinned as she fucked her. Both of them moaned in unison. Jemma seemed to really like grabbing Skye's ass, cause she kept a good hold of it as Skye grinded into her. "You have a really nice ass."

"Thank you." Skye replied. As Jemma started to grind back, Skye stroked her fine legs up and down. She was getting close to a second orgasm. So was Jemma.

"Faster, Skye. Fuck me faster." Jemma whispered. Skye did as she was asked. She grinded and grinded as fast as she could.

"You want to finish together?" she asked. Jemma couldn't stop moaning, so she nodded. Skye kept grinding for a bit more, just until she was right on the edge. "Ready? 1.... 2... FUCK!!"

She couldn't even reach 3. She and Jemma climaxed together. Skye fell onto Jemma, exhausted and getting her breath back.

"You're definitely the slut." Jemma said. Skye laughed and went back to kissing her. They were sweaty and tired, their bodies wrapping around each other. Skye almost felt like going for Round 2. Then the door opened. Skye & Jemma both grabbed the blanket and threw it over themselves. Agent May stood at the door, blankly staring at them. Skye had never felt so awkward. "Agent May."

"Agent Simmons. Skye." she said.

"Hey." Skye said. Agent May waited for the awkwardness to amplify before finally walking away.

"I hope you two used protection." she said. Skye had no idea if she was joking.

"When you said 'close door', you meant lock it, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yep." Jemma replied.


End file.
